Far Too Well
by benvoliotheorphan
Summary: He might be able to fool everyone else, but Chi-Chi learned long ago how to tell when her husband was lying. Goku/Chi-Chi


Far Too Well  
A DBZ Oneshot Fanfic

A/N: Originally posted on the dbzhell tumblr on November 08, 2015 as part of a request prompt.

* * *

 _Prompt: Things you didn't say at all. (Goku & Chi-Chi)_

Chi-Chi sighed quietly as she pulled her nightgown over her head, trying her best to ignore her husband's piercing gaze drilling into her back. Once the gown was properly on, she sat at her vanity table and began the nightly ritual of brushing her hair. Neither spoke as they got ready for bed, the silence thick and tense, completely devoid of the cheerfulness they had carried mere hours earlier while celebrating their son's birthday. Goku had been especially enthusiastic during the party, doing whatever he could to put a smile on Gohan's face and trying to get everyone to forget about the possible doom that was just a couple of days away. He had seemed to carry this confident air about him ever since he and Gohan picked her up at Kame House, shocking her with their bright yellow hair and sharp teal eyes. Everyone was convinced that he had a plan to defeat Cell and they were all saved.

She almost believed the act herself.

She probably would've, if it weren't for the fact that he always dropped it whenever they returned to their room and closed the door. When the sun set and the stars took over the black night sky, his cheerfulness seemed to be forced out and his eyes hardened – even with his new, strange appearance, even with the many years of separation, Chi-Chi was still able to read her husband. She knew him, and he knew that it was nearly impossible to hide anything from her. So once the two were alone and he no longer had to worry about Gohan or any of his friends, he seemed to stop trying.

But he still never brought it up, and he danced around the subject of Cell and the battle ahead whenever she tried to speak to him about it. A smile that wouldn't reach his eyes, a kiss on the cheek, and a painfully bright "Of course we'll win!" was the only response she'd ever receive.

"Chi-Chi?"

She hummed her reply, putting down her brush and turning to face her husband. He sat on the edge of their bed, no longer facing her, with his back hunched and his hands covering his face. He didn't answer right away, the only sound coming from him being a few deep breaths that put her on edge.

"Goku?"

"I love you," he spoke, his voice so soft that it startled her. She watched with wide, weary eyes as he slowly pulled his hands away from his face and turned his head slightly in order to look at her. His teal eyes – so much more intimidating than the loving black ones that she was used to and adored – were shining with an emotion that she almost couldn't place. Almost. "You know that, right?"

She was on her feet almost instantly, quickly and silently walking away from her vanity to stand in front of him. His eyes followed her the entire way, boring into her as she came to a stop and kneeled down before him. She knew he wouldn't look away, but still she reached out and cupped his face with each hand, gently holding him head in place.

"Of course I do, Goku."

His shoulders seemed to sag with relief, as if a weight was taken off them. "Well that's good," he muttered, his hands moving to rest on her waist. Before she could even register what he was doing, Chi-Chi found herself lifted off the ground and placed gently into his lap, her chest pressed close to Goku's as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. She smiled slightly and readjusted so that her arms were wrapped around him as well. "I know I'm not really the best at expressing it."

She placed a small kiss on his cheek and then moved to rest her head on his shoulder, a small hum emitting from her as she did so. "But you do show it, in little ways. I've always been good at reading you." He became tense then, and she was well aware as to why. Her smile dropped to a frown. "I love you too, you know. So much." A soft kiss on his neck, her hold on him tightening. "I don't know what I'd do without you." She tried her best to fight off the tears that were welling up in her eyes as the thought of losing her husband and son began to invade her mind. "Please tell me you can beat him. Please tell me you and Gohan will come home."

Slowly he pushed her away, just far enough so that their eyes could once again meet. One large callused hand ghosted across her cheek, brushing away the tear that she had unintentionally let slip by. He smiled, and the gesture that usually brought her so much joy only made her heart sink. "Cell won't win. We'll get through this." And then he kissed her forehead.

She closed her eyes and relished the feeling of his warm lips on her skin. She wanted so desperately to believe him. To believe that his words were the truth and they would walk away from this conflict unscathed.

But Chi-Chi knew her husband. Perhaps a bit too well.


End file.
